


It's a revolution, I suppose

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: A song fic of Harry’s journey from child to soldier





	It's a revolution, I suppose

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

A baby with green eyes and black hair looking up at the strange man. Why had he hit mommy and daddy with the light.? Was it a game? Why wasn’t he in the game?

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

Harry Potter age three in a cupboard under the stairs crying himself to sleep. Silently. He had learned that being loud only got him hurt. He hadn’t eaten in two days and his aunt -not mother- gave him more and more chores to do. 

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

Fiive year old harry told that now he was to be called harry, not freak. He was given a new set of too big hand me downs and sent off to school. In the meeting with the teacher she warned Mr. Johnson that he was trouble. Harry didn’t get snack at school because Dudley would blame anything that happened on Harry. 

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Harry Potter age eleven learning he was meant to belong somewhere. Given a whole world that he would have to adjust to. Learning that even here grown ups were useless. Saving the stone from the mirror. 

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

Age twelve saving Ginny from the basilisk. Age thirteen saving Sirius who he only just met. Age fourteen watching a boy die and Voldemort come back.   
And still at the end of the year being sent back to those who hated him. 

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

Age fifteen hated by most of the British wizarding world. Being tortured for hours for telling the truth. Having to teach his peers how to fight so that they would not lose their lives in the coming war. Seeing his godfather who he only just got back fall through the veil. Forever out of reach. 

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Age sixteen learning that his enemy is almost immortal and seeing his mento die. Age seventeen, leaving it all behind when the world dissolved into war. 

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Facing his enemy one last time both mortal now. Even with what might be his last spell, still trying not to kill. Watching the children he taught to fight fall down. Watching what might be the end of the world. Dieing and coming back to defeat the one he was fated to face. 

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

And then having to just keep going after all that.


End file.
